


In The End

by Es_per



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Also known as the time Ace realised he fucked up, Angst, Gen, fire tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Es_per/pseuds/Es_per
Summary: 999 Week - #1 AceAs the flames of Hell lick his clothes, the man who used to call himself Ace lets out an inhuman cry.





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the first day of 999 week on tumblr, 2017 version.  
> I hope you will enjoy it.

He watches helplessly the others run towards the exit, their hands reaching for the door...

"Don't you fucking leave!!" he yells out, but not even Seven shoots him a glance from behind.   
The sturdy man has punched Junpei in the stomach and is now carrying the unconscious boy across his shoulder like a bag of flour.

One step. Two steps. Three.

"Stop iiiiit!!" the man who used to call himself Ace lets out an inhuman, gut-wrenching shriek, like a dying predator refusing to release its prey.

The exit door closes shut, with a loud noise that seems to shatter every bone in his body.   
The automatic voice crackles through the speakers, metallic and indifferent:

"10 seconds before the incineration process."

Burning tears of panic and fury start to well up in his wrinkled eyes already losing sight of his environment. The heat is asphyxiating, he feels as if his clothes are squeezing his body, in a tight and scorching embrace hindering any movement.

A raw, throat-tearing cry forces him to lower his gaze.

Snake -no, he remembers, doesn't he? Light is tugging at his leg, his supposedly weak and agonising hands digging into the fabric of Ace's pants, nails scratching whatever they can find.   
Five bullets in his thorax were not enough to calm his wrath, the only emotion that keeps Ace's old guinea pig around.  
Light doesnt let go of his leg even once, his lifeless body dragged across the incinerator floor every time he attempts to move. He stares deeply into his old ravisher's eyes, white pupils darting their terrifying gaze like those of a vengeful Calchas, auguring of their inescapable and imminent deaths.

Ace quickly tear his eyes away from the two blind holes, blurred and yet seething with sheer hatred. Not being able to recognise them as Light's doesn't prevent him from perceiving in them the spiteful satisfaction of witnessing his doom.

The older man tries to kick his foot, but nothing. He is paralysed with fear.   
A deep, dull and yet sharp pain runs all across his body as the emergency alarm blares, mixing up with the cold and mechanical countdown in a merciless orchestra.

10

9

8

A wave of heat rushes over him, there's a lump in his throat, like two freezing hands strangling him. He wants to vomit. What he's feeling now, as he's never felt before: it's sheer terror.

Ace stumbles, placing both hands on his head, he's suffocating, losing grip on reality. What is happening? Where is he? Why? Is he going to die?  
Nothing exists anymore.

7

6

5

He opens his eyes. He's in a dark, quiet place. He can feel a gentle hand stroking his hair.  
His small fingers are clutching at what appears to be a dress. He wants to look up but a kind, soft voice hushes him not.

"There, there...It's alright, Gentarou."

This voice...He wants to sob.  
The little boy buries his face in the dress if his mother, as she gently pats his head.

"You've been having a terrible nightmare, isn't that right?"

_But now, it doesn't matter anymore._

"...Right, Gentarou?"  
Upon hearing those words, he raises his head.

4

3

2

He couldn't recognise her in the end. She was a monkey, just like everyone else.  
Now he's facing a mirror. His reflection sneers and says:

"You were wrong about all of this."

_But now, it doesn't matter anymore._

1

The darkness is slowly eaten away by the blinding, burning light.  
He's back in the incinerator, shivering like a cub needing its mum. Terror, sheer terror spreads all over his body. There is nothing to be done anymore.  
Light manages a cruel, and yet compassionate smile. He spits out:

"You dug your own grave, Hongou."

0

The flamethrowers attached to the ceiling open their mouthes wide, as if laughing at his demise.  
He can't die. He _can't_.

Above all the panic and fright filling him, a single spark of anger he has fed all his life finally bursts ablaze.  
Hongou raises his head towards the ceiling, his fists so clenched his knuckles are white.

"Now beginning the incineration process."

And as the flames of Hell fire all around him, licking at his clothes and lapping his scorched skin, his hair flaming like a flamboyant mane, the old lion lets out a last rageful roar.

"ZEROOOOOOO!"

As he is being engulfed in the smoke and the fire, the image in the mirror flashes in his mind.

 

In the end, he couldn't see his own face.


End file.
